Witch
Witches and Warlocks 'are humans of any race or ethnicity who practice magic, good or evil. Witches are females, and males prefer to be called Warlocks. Witches have the power to cast spells, as well as other supernatural abilities. 'History Naturally-born witches and warlocks have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers. They are known for their code of loyalty and their bond as members of an extended family. Witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their skills and knowledge through generations in family lines. Witches are the servants of nature, and they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. Depending upon their coven and culture, those with the gift of magic can go by other titles such as a Shaman, who aids the needs of their people with their insight into the spiritual and metaphysical worlds through the use of herbs and protective items. In Legend, a powerful Aztec Shaman is responsible for casting the powerful Sun and Moon Curse which renders vampires debilitated by the sun and werewolves enslaved to the moon. Around the time of The Salem Witch Trials of 1692, groups of enslaved African-American witches fled the Massachusetts village in hopes of finding safety elsewhere. The Bennett Witches were one of the families in this group. They settled and founded the town of Mystic Falls, living in secrecy for over a hundred years as witches and freed slave property-owners. Neighboring settlements were infected with anti-witch hysteria and according to history, these witches were tied to stakes in a field and burned alive. According to Stefan Salvatore, Salem Witches are known for being heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Spell Casting:' Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance: '''The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. *'Geokinesis: The ability to manipulate solid earth. *'''Pyrokinesis: The ability to control and/or produce fire. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate water. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity. *'Atmokinesis: '''The ability to manipulate the weather. *'Pain Infliction:' Witches can inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities. *'Mind Stunning:' Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head. *'Mind Control:' Witches can manipulate the minds of humans. ''(Similar to Compulsion) *'Immunity to Compulsion:' Witches are unable to be compelled by Vampires. *'Witches Brew:' Witches are able to concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Channeling:' Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. * Marking Their Death: Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. * Spirit Form: Witches can return to the land of the living decades even centuries after their deaths as spirits. 'Spells & Rituals' *'Curse of the Sun and Moon:' Originally it was believed that an Aztec Shaman cast a curse over the vampires and werewolves to make sunlight fatal to vampires and make werewolves only turn during a full moon. The curse was bound to The Moonstone, while a Petrova Doppelganger (Elena) is needed to be sacrificed in order to break it. However it later discovered the curse is a complete hoax and that instead, the curse broken with the moonstone and doppelgänger is one that was placed on Klaus by the witches to keep his werewolf side dormant. *'Daylight Walking Rings/Medallion:' Jewelry that contains Lapis Lazuli stones that were charmed by witches to allow Vampires to walk in sunlight freely. *'Gilbert Rings:' Rings that were secretly enchanted by Emily Bennett to save a person from death that was caused by something supernatural. *'The Gilbert Device:' A device that Emily help Jonathan Gilbert to enchant that is used as a weapon for vampires and werewolves. *'Tomb Spell:' Emily cast a powerful spell over a tomb beneath the Fell's church that contains 26 vampires to save them from dying and being burnt when the church was set ablazed by the Founder's Council. *'Séance:' A way of communication to the spiritual world and afterlife. A séance in the series called for a cluster of candles to be burned in the middle of a dark room while the callers held hands and asked the spirit to show them a sign. This resulted in Bonnie Bennett being possessed by Emily Bennett after the doors began to slam and the lights flickered. *'Pentagram-Fire Ritual: '"Incendia!" ''Bonnie (possessed by Emily Bennett) used a stick to draw a pentagram around herself in the dirt above the remains of Old Fell Church. *'Tomb Counter Ritual:"Fes Matos Salve Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos" - This spell was done by Sheila and Bonnie Bennett to lift the Tomb Spell cast by Emily Bennett. *'Lowering Intensity of the Flames: " Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Sal Vis Adisdum"- ''Bonnie cast a spell that lowered the intensity of the flames in the basement of the Old Gilbert Building so that Stefan could save Damon. Once sensing they were safe, she then doubled her concentration to bring the flames back to full force so that all the others within could perish. *'Healing Spell: A spell that was mentioned by Damon. Apparently it took Emily Bennett years to master. *'Linking Spell: '''Lucy Bennett cast a spell that linked Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert so that Elena could physically feel and experience anything done to Katherine. *'Room Isolation Spell:' Bonnie Bennett cast a minor version of the tomb spell on a room in the Lockwood Mansion. *'Reducing Pain: "Asinta Mulaf Hinto!"- ''Bonnie Bennett cast this spell to reduce the pain in Elena's wounds caused by Katherine's battle with Stefan and Damon. *'Tracking Spell: A spell that Bonnie cast with Jeremy's blood to track down Elena. By dripping Jeremys blood on a map, the blood revealed the location of Elena. *'Message Spell:' A spell that requires the caster to write the message on a piece of paper, ball it up in their palm and hold it over an open flame. *'Incapacitation Ash Ritual: '"Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis!" '''- 'After placing an object of a person (Katherine) into a bowl, Bonnie dropped water onto it, ignited a fire with her mind and turned the metal to ash, an ash that would incapacitate Katherine and Katherine alone. *'Locator Spell: "Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras!"'' ''-'' 'With Elijah's blood, strands of Elena's hair and a picture of her, Jonas Martin used this spell to allow Elijah to locate Elena wherever she was. *'De-Spelling A Talisman: ''"Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Maquis Dumisa Rotenem!" ''- In a circle of lit candles, Bonnie and Luka performed this ritual to remove the bind of the spell from the moonstone. However, it turns out that that this spell was not the correct one used break the bind between an object and a spell. *'Hypnosis Ritual': Bonnie lit a dozen candles in the room, dipped her fingers in a bowl of water and applied her wet fingers to Luka's temples. It put him a trance similar to hypnosis, forcing him to answer her questions. *'Dagger 'and 'White Oak Ash': When the White Oak Tree burned, all that was left was its ashes. Witches collected it and made an alchemic bond with a dagger that they forged to produce the necessary poison to kill an Original when the ingredients came into contact with each other. *'Disempowerment Spell': "Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo!" - ''Jonas cast this spell on Bonnie to remove her of all of her powers as a way to keep her from becoming involved any longer. *'Astral Projection Spell': "''Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Estas Sue Sastanance, Trasum Viso. Mastenas Quisa, Nas Metam!" - A spell performed by Jonas and Luka to send Luka's spiritual body to another place while still being conscious at the place where the spell was cast. *'Life Revival Spell: '"Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis! Ut Vectas, Vitas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto!" - ''Jonas Martin used this incantation to try and revive his son, Luka, after he was burned alive, but it was too late. Luka had already died and the incantation did not work. *'Remote Location Spell: Witches are able to locate objects that are difficult to find by concentrating upon it and summoning it to them. Bonnie demonstrated this power once inside the Martin Residence, when she summoned a spell book that gave her information about how to harness her ancestors powers. *'''Possession of Consciousness Blood-Ritual: ''"Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum!" The warlock Maddox performed this ritual over Alaric Saltzman's mind so that Klaus could possess his body. It requires the body of the subject and vials of blood being pumped into their system while the witch chants. *'Harnessing the Energy of the Dead:' Bonnie found the spell in one of the Martin's Grimoires and went to the massacre site to find the spot where the energy was at its strongest by listening to the spirits' voices and focused on them to harness the energy. *'Resurrection Spell: A powerful piece of magic performed by Bonnie before her battle with a Klaus-possessed Alaric. This spell ensured that should she die during the confrontation from channeling too much energy, she would be revived from death by being placed in a circle of lit candles at the site of the massacre in the house of the Witch Burial Ground. *'Protection Spell: '''a spell cast by Maddox to safeguard Klaus' essence while he was within Alaric's body. The effects of the spell seem to cause the body to quickly recover from damaging magical attacks by a witch, such as Klaus being able to fix the broken limbs inflicted upon him by Bonnie during their battle. *'Dispossession of Consciousness Ritual: ''"Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Sonos! Ex Totum Exum Maleo Matos!" A ritual performed by Maddox and Greta Martin, which had them kneeling in a semi-circle of lit candles, with Alaric's body standing upright near the leather compartment holding Klaus' body. At the end of the chant, Alaric's body fell unconscious to the ground, and Klaus regained his own consciousness and stepped out of the compartment, alive and well. *'Sun & Moon Klaus De-Cursing Ritual: "Fes Matos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das! Fes Matos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara!" ''A ritual performed by Greta Martin after Klaus removes the heart of the werewolf, pouring the blood of the heart into a stone censer of blood and water as the full moon goes past its apex after Klaus has drank the blood of the Petrova doppelganger. *'Life Force Bind Spell: ''"Fes Matos Tribum, Nalvas Raddiam, Onu Pavados Porniemos!" A spell cast by Bonnie Bennett to link Elena's life force to John Gilbert's so that after her death during the ritual, John Gilbert's life-force/soul would pass onto her and she would not transform into a vampire. The consequences of the spell result in the death of the person whom the spell was cast upon. *'Incantation of the Storm: "Fes Mesmerama, Afero Eseri Gratas, Vitamas Veras! Fes Matos Nevam Disasustos! Fes Matos! Fes Matos Veras, Fes Mesmerama, Fes Matos Veras!" ''An extremely powerful spell cast by Bonnie to incapacitate Klaus by breaking his body over and over while she summoned lightning, wind and intensified the flames at the ritual site. 'Tools ''' '''Grimoires: Witches document their spells, rituals and mystical recipes in books called Grimoires. Talismans: Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires while wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil. Candles: 'Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames. 'Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Human Weakness': Witches are still humans, therefore they still have natural human weaknesses and vulnerabilities. However, they may be slightly more durable as it took the combined efforts of Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore to kill Jonas Martin completely. Witches may also have a slower aging rate and may continue to have a youthful appearance even in older age, as demonstrated by Sheila Bennett. *'Overuse Of Magic':' '''If a witch performs a spell that requires too much energy, it could lead to death from over-exertion. 'Known Witches and Warlocks' 'The Bennett Witches The Bennett Family comes from a long line of witches, that traces back to the early 17th century of Salem, Massachusetts. Although Emily was not the first witch of the Bennett lineage, she was known as being the most powerful. During the infamous Salem Witch Trials in 1692, the Bennett family fled Salem and relocated in Mystic Falls, were they lived in secrecy for over 100 years. Sheila Bennett is the grandmother of Bonnie Bennett and also responsible for training Bonnie on how to properly practice magic and witchcraft. '''Known Bennett Witches: * Emily Bennett (Deceased) * Sheila Bennett (Deceased) * Bonnie Bennett * Lucy Bennett (Currently out of town) 'The Martin Witches ' Not much is known about the Martins, other than the fact that they moved from Louisiana to Mystic Falls in 2010. After Jonas' daughter was kidnapped by Klaus, the Martins decided to join forces with a powerful vampire named Elijah. In exchange for helping to kill Klaus, Elijah has promised to return Jonas' daughter, Greta Martin. 'Known Martin Witches: ' * Luka Martin (Deceased) * Jonas Martin (Deceased) * Greta Martin (Deceased) 'Other Witches and Warlocks' * Bree (Deceased) * Maddox (Deceased) Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Warlock